Bree
Bree was a witch. She is the former lover of Damon Salvatore, and a dear friend of Lexi and Lee. She was later killed by Damon. Early History Not much is known about Bree's history, except the fact she fell in love and dated Damon Salvatore while he attended college. Damon was searching for a way to release his former lover, Katherine Pierce, from the tomb in Mystic Falls and tried to convince Bree in using her magic to free her, but was unsuccessful. After failing to open the tomb , Damon broke up with Bree. Later in life, she opened up a bar and befriended another vampire named Lexi and her boyfriend Lee. Season One and Elena in Bree's bar.]] She was first seen in Bloodlines, when she welcomed Damon and Elena to her bar. While Damon conversed with Elena , Bree contacted Lee, as she was aware that Damon was the one who had killed Lexi. Because Bree betrayed Damon , he killed her by ripping her heart out. Before Bree died, she tried to make a bid for her life, and she revealed that the tomb could be opened, but he would need Emily Bennett's spell book, which has a reversal process to breaking her spell. 'Powers and Abilities' *'Channeling :' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration :' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control :' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control :' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning :' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction :' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition :' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting :' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis :' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew :' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. 'Tools:' *'Grimoires : '''Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Talismans : Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. *'''Stones & Herbs : Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Candles : '''Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities *'Fear :' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic :''' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion Trivia * She was the first character to die by having her heart ripped out, this would later be a common method of killing the werewolves. * She is also the first witch killed on screen. * The extent of Bree's powers were never explored, although it can be assumed she possessed the basic powers of all witches. * She was the only witch to never have used any magic on screen. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Guest Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased